Nothing Needs To Happen
by Yaoi-Yuri-lover100
Summary: Jacob is captured and turned into a wolf pet for established vampires. Edward buys him, but why? AU JAkeward.
1. Take Me To Safety

This isn't going to become a big story, I don't think. I was working on my _It Started with a Kiss_ story and this just kind of popped out from there. Enjoy, review?

He marched into the double-door ballroom, robes trailing behind him. The service maid apologized silently as she struggled to catch the material. He stopped abruptly and tore the robes from where they were stuck on his shorts, before running towards the gates. He was late, if there was one thing these old fashioned vampires didn't like it was tardiness. He could not afford to be beaten again. He entered the line up of wolves as the metal gates opened revealing the youngest of their court. She was blond, her real age and name he would never know. It wasn't his place _to _know. The maid assembled herself at the end of the hallway to the very left. In her arms she held the scrambled up robes he was supposed to wear. Jacob looked forward, the guy across him, Derek, smiled wickedly at him. He was one of the older ones, locked up to play dog for more than twenty years. It was reasonable to assume that he knew the punishment for refusing to wear your robes.

A cool breeze pressed against his cheek and the blond appeared before him without a moment's notice. Her neck snapped to the left turning her head to face the maid. "Why isn't he wearing his robes?"

"They don't fit him. I tried to make them work but they just fell to shreds," she held out the material as evidence but the blond couldn't care less, the bitch. Two seconds was long enough to know that, Jacob had been here for two weeks. The maid was the closest he'd gotten to, but that was mostly because she was the one who trained and dressed him, to be a slave. The blond turned to one of the guards, they wore the same robes but in a different color. Pink. She called one over and pulled his robes off to put on Jacob. The others removed their robes and disposed of them as well, consistency was important. The robes, however, still didn't fit. Jacob's body had been built as an alpha's but he'd renounced that to Sam. It was incredibly possible these people had never captured an alpha before, which would explain why he was tackled by ten of them rather than the usual two.

"Good thing you're in good shape, this is the first time they've ever decided to buy in our business," She turned to look around at all of the pups in line. Out of all of them, Jacob was certain he was the only one who didn't want to be bought. The training and beating were painful, but he refused to serve a leech for the remainder of his life. He would never give himself completely to the demands of their kind, he knew what their real purpose was. Jacob would not allow himself to become a whore.

"We need them to want to come back," she turned back to look at Jacob, resting her hands on his shoulders, "Once this one dies." She patted him then headed to the doors, Jacob struggled to control himself. The training hadn't broken him completely, but that didn't mean he could step out of line either. The doors opened, a wind pushing a familiar scent towards him. Jacob closed his eyes, he knew this person, this specific stink. Only it didn't smell as bad as Jacob's brain had reminded him it did.

"Cullen, nice to know you picked our establishment to buy your first," the blond's voice rung in Jacob's ear, but he didn't care. A Cullen was here, to buy one of them. The assholes! It should be considered violating the treaty, not if it's a lone wolf, which, minus Jacob, they all were. There was another breeze and Jacob opened his eyes, Edward Fucking Cullen was staring at him. He at least had the decency not to smirk, though Jacob was sure he was hiding it underneath.

"Ah, this is John," The blond pointed to the old timer across from Jacob, but Edward didn't look. He didn't care, it was obvious.

"I'll take him," the blond's eyes widened as she looked at him. Jacob licked his lips and bit down on them to stifle the chuckle threatening to spill from his mouth. Bitch put an unbroken wolf on the line up to look good, just turns out that wolf is the one to get bought. Get bought. Oh fuck. It was Jacob's turn to panic, Edward Cullen, the bastard.

"He's not," she shut her mouth and glared at Jacob, "He's relatively new, still some quirks in him we need to break." Her sickly voice comforted him for once, he begged mentally for Edward not to buy him. He didn't want to be a slave.

"You wouldn't put an unbroken wolf on the line would you?" Edward looked at her. He was clearly disgusted by the situation, but Jacob would not put it past him to enslave someone he considered his enemy. If the court could, he could.

"Well no but, for your first you want someone like John," She pointed to the other wolf, Jacob was ready to agree with her, but he had to be a statue or else.

"He looks beaten, you took too much of his pride out, no wonder he's been here for a long time," He turned to Jacob, "This one looks like fun."

"Well, he's not that kind of slave, John however," Edward would have none of that.

"I'll make him that kind," Jacob's heart skipped. He was genuinely scared; being a slave would force him to follow the vampire's every command. Every single god damned one. The court couldn't do that because they refused to blood bond to themselves, but it was required for customers not 'buying in bulk'. And yes, Jacob knew that Edward would hear all this but he didn't care. Anything was better than this.

"Get him out of those stupid robes," the maid came up behind Jacob and began pulling him away, "If I find out you beat him while getting him ready for me, I'll report you to the Volturi, you're lucky we didn't as soon as we found you."

"Why didn't you?" She smirked, Jacob was being pushed back. He was thankful at the defense, even if he didn't need it, but he wanted to know the answer to her question. "Oh that's right, they don't like you all that much either." Jacob scoffed at that, even Vampires hated the Cullens. The pain came before Jacob's ears registered the snap. He fell to the ground, kneeling with his head down in 'respect' to his masters. He moved his head slowly up to see who had made the order.

Edward grabbed the blond from the front of her robes, "I told you not to hurt him."

"He's not yours yet, and I don't think I want to sell him to you anymore, we have the right to refuse service," She choked on the last words. Edward had her held tight.

"You'll sell, or I'll go to your head,"

"You're already in my head Eddie, you can hear all of our thoughts, so tell me. I'm I afraid of you?" Jacob watched the vampire's face. He was pretending to be tough. It was all just a bluff.

"Yes, you are. You didn't think I'd recognize his scent but I did. You weren't only breaking our codes with your establishment, but their codes as well. Especially, since you took an alpha." That was not a bluff.

"He's not an alpha, he's a beta," she argued.

"He renounced control, but he's an alpha." She looked down at Jacob no more content than when she had snapped at him to bow. She nodded and Edward let her go, the maid crouched down next to Jacob.

"When they prick you, make sure it's not your ring finger," She stood then smiled up at Edward before pulling Jacob over to the guards. He was pulled away from the vampire, wondering why the maid would whisper that when they all clearly heard it.

He was released with the clothes he'd been captured in. He entered the ballroom he'd dread his entire time there, walking slowly up to the desk situated by the doors. There Edward stood, waiting impatiently for him but he felt no rush to make him more comfortable. The blond signed off a couple of papers before calling Edward to attention to sign the paper. Jacob came up behind, keeping a distance from his master. Edward tensed at the thought.

The blond waved her hand out to Jacob, he handed her his left hand to her for her to prick and sign the bond. Edward watched her reach for Jacob's index finger and stopped her.

"Let me do it," Jacob turned to the vampire, it didn't matter who did it, so why did Edward care. He felt the small prick, and Edward pressed his hand quickly to the document. The bond was done, Jacob looked down. The prick healed but dry blood let Jacob know which finger it was. Ring finger. He looked up to attack but Edward held his finger up.

"Quiet, walk." He followed his orders. Of course Edward would order him to shut up as his first command. Too bad for the leech it only left his mind to wander.

What do you guys think? Should I finish/ continue? I know its bad but this is just a random idea that popped into my head. I have another chapter to post up soon, tell me if I should even bother. Other wise this'll be it.


	2. As the Little Things Go

A/N: Sorry I've rewritten this four times. It'll never be good enough for me but I hope its okay for you.

He looked up at the white ceiling, laying on a nice bed, good pillows, in a clean room. But it wasn't his bed, pillows, room and it sure as hell wasn't his house. Nothing here belonged to him, he belonged to it. He sighed and sat up gazing towards Edward reading on the couch. He rolled his eyes and sat up walking towards the door.

"They're not done yet, sit down." Jacob let his head fall before turning to look at Edward. He knew they weren't done yet, he could hear them talking. Talking, not arguing, talking. Because when Edward Cullen buys a member of your pack you chat and have a tea party with his father. It's what all ill tempered alphas do.

Edward set his book down, "Sam asked us to buy you so you wouldn't get prostituted like the others. They're trying to figure out how things are going to work for the mandatory year that you have to be here." He turned back to the book, leaving Jacob to do nothing but watch. It was unnerving to not be allowed to discuss how you wanted to be treated.

"_Well, he's not that kind of slave, John however," Edward would have none of that. _

"_I'll make him that kind," Jacob's heart skipped._

Jacob shook his head and began walking back and forth. He didn't want to be bought but with Edward he knew Sam would murder the entire clan if anything… happened. Not that it would happen, unless they decided it was okay to happen which was not okay with Jacob. He'd fight every order with every fiber of his being so help him. He didn't care what Edward told him to do, he force the leech to be specific with every single order. He'd make it a living hell for the vampire. A living hell. And if Edward could hear his thoughts, well screw him Jacob would just think a bunch of things that would slowly drive Edward insane until he'd either let Jacob go or kill himself.

"Stop!" Edward slammed his book shut. Jacob stopped moving and stood up straight. It was dead quiet and he was focused solely on Edward. The vampire looked up at him shocked that Jacob had followed his orders so quickly. He smirked and raised an eyebrow. "That was refusing to listen with every fiber of your being?" Jacob looked away. Downstairs he could hear Sam saying goodbye. He turned to the door and raced out. Edward caught his arm and the stairs, pulling him back.

"Sam!" he struggled against the vampire's grip before sending them both flying down. Edward landed on top of him, of course. Jacob tried to lift his head but it felt heavy and he was almost certain the floor was moving sideways. He could feel Edward moving off of him slowly, his stomach churned and he forced his eyes closed to stop the nauseating feeling inside of him. It didn't help, he was rolled over and a cold hand was pressed against his forehead.

"Carlsley," a voice yelled. It was mumbled loudly, Jacob's head twitched away which only helped him realize that his neck muscle was probably pulled or torn. It didn't matter. Whatever adrenaline was going through his blood stopped, and the pain began to sink in.

"Jay cub, ay a vake." The voice sounded worried. Jacob had only a second to reassure them he was fine mentally before someone broke a wall down and set off a couple mines as they walked towards him.

"What the ell cousin, I juice left." Jacob giggled a little, stopping when his brain decided to beat up his skull. He decided sleep was better but the voice, the nice one, didn't.

"Jay cub," it repeated. A ice cube was slapped against his face and the smell of blood filled his nose. Who in the world would freeze blood and slap it against someone's face? He reopened his eyes to find the world a little less spun around.

"Jacob," he looked at the voice, or rather the person to whom the voice belonged, Edward. Out of reflex he jumped up, hitting his head against the vampires only to fall back down to the ground.

"Jacob, they're helping you." A stern voice advised. Jacob simply nodded, he didn't like that voice.

"It's his fault I cracked my skull," he moved his hand into the soppy area of his hair. A cold hand moved his away and turned his head towards Edward. He looked beyond worried, which was nice for once, to have someone worry.

"He was just doing as Sam asked." Carlisle said. There was a huff then someone asking if he could leave with out them killing Jacob. When Jacob opened his eyes it was just Carlisle and Edward, both worrying over him like he was on his deathbed. Edward smirked at that and Jacob found himself staring. "Okay you're good to go. Just take it slow until you're done healing." Jacob nodded and sat up, then like a self proclaimed prince, Edward picked him up. Bride style. Jacob wrapped his arms instinctively around his neck so the vampire wouldn't drop him down and cause more harm.

"What are you doing? I can walk by myself!" Edward set him down and Jacob stood up. His head spun a little and he held onto Edward. Not because he needed help, but because his world was spinning and Edward was the closest one or thing to hold on to.

"The lady doth protest too much, methinks," Carlisle placed a hand lightly on Jacob's shoulder. It didn't help.

"Did you just quote Shakespeare?" Jacob snapped his head at the elder vampire only to find himself spinning again. Edward wrapped his arms around the wolf to help stabilize him.

"'A little more than kin, and less than kind,' describes him more." Edward set Jacob down on one of the steps but the wolf still didn't let go so he sat down with him.

"'The common curse of mankind, - folly and ignorance' though to be honest that includes anything that looks like a human being," Carlisle walked to the kitchen. Edward looked down at Jacob. His heartbeat was unusually quick and his grip on Edward was tightening.

'_What 's gone and what 's past help should be past grief' Jacob looked up at his mother, she pressed her lips against his forehead, 'I'm sorry honey, we'll get you a new toy on our way home okay?' She smiled beautifully, 'now go inside with your aunt.' Jacob nodded and walked towards the porch stopping to watch his parents get in the car and drive out. His mother stuck her head out of the window and waved by at him until they turned the corner. Jacob walked up to the door, stopping when he heard screeching and a loud bang. His aunt ran out pushing him aside. _

'_Get in side Jacob!' she ran down the street, Jacob ran after her. He stumbled and fell twice before reaching the corner. His uncle ran up behind him and attempted to cover his eyes, but left one uncovered. Jacob stared down the street at his mother's decapitated head. His father was trapped under the car. _

Jacob closed his eyes then opened them. His hand ached, he turned to see himself holding on to Edward. The vampire's face was too close and he realized he was pulling him closer. He forced his hand free and stood up. Edward's hands cupped his elbows to help him get balanced.

"You know your mother used to love Shakespeare," Carlisle came in with a drink in his hand for Jacob. Edward shook his head but Carlisle didn't understand. "She used to quote it so much, you'd think she'd had years to memorize word for word everything the man wrote." Jacob slapped the drink out of Carlisle's hand.

"Don't you dare talk about my mother!" He stumbled lightly before running upstairs and shutting the door. Edward looked at his adoptive father, he shook his head.

"How was I supposed to know?" Carlisle looked at the water on the floor.

"You knew he didn't talk about his mother, ever." Edward ran a hand threw his hair, he was starting to care more than he should, "You're on clean up, I'm on damage control." Carlisle nodded. Rosalie walked in looking at the water.

"I don't want to know," She put her hands up and walked outside. Emmet followed her smiling lightly. Edward walked up to his room. Jacob was trying not to cry. He was convincing himself it was meaningless to cry over someone he could hardly remember. Edward opened the door just enough to let him through and walked over to the teen. He was staring helplessly into the ground. Edward sat next to him and put his hand on Jacob's head. The teen flinched away lightly but Edward pulled his head to his chest and held him there. Jacob began to shake and he closed his eyes.

"There's no use fighting it," he listened to Jacob's heartbeat. He could hear the wolf stifling his cries, "just let go." Jacob's shoulders relaxed and he pressed his head into Edward's shirt. Edward gulped. He never expected to find himself comforting Jacob, the strongest, proudest wolf in the world. He pulled Jacob down onto the bed with him and held him there, awkwardly waiting for the wolf to stop. Only it didn't fell all that awkward, it just seemed like it was something he had to do. Not in the way Jacob had to follow his orders or the way he had to buy Jacob to protect him. He wanted to compare it with a time he held Bella, but there wasn't one. He never felt the same need to do something like this for Bella as he did with Jacob. Part of him said it was because he knew what it was like to loose a parent, but something inside of him said differently. Jacob's sobbing stopped, but he held on so Edward did too. They stayed in that position; just looking up at the ceiling for what seemed like seconds. And for once, Jacob wasn't thinking of anything. When he fell asleep, Edward didn't move. He looked down at Jacob, realizing they'd moved completely onto the bed somehow, and he still didn't leave. He told himself he didn't want the wolf to wake up alone but the truth was he didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay there and pretend just for a second that he belonged there even if he didn't. When morning came, Edward pulled away from Jacob. The teen didn't dream of anything but he didn't want Jacob to think he was spying. He walked downstairs, to see his family waiting for him.

* * *

Jacob opened his eyes slowly he could hear the birds chirping outside.

"There's no use fighting it,"

He jumped up, hand finding the empty space next to him before his head could turn and see. Edward wasn't there, which meant it wasn't real. He sat up and tried to calm himself before walking to the bathroom. His toothbrush, clothes and towel were on the counter waiting for him. He brushed his teeth and showered quickly, noting the silence in the house as he stepped out of the bathroom with just his towel on. He threw on his clothes and put his dirty laundry in the basket he found in the closet. There was a bloody towel in there.

The smell of pancakes and bacon filled his nose and he walked out of the room to the kitchen. He could hear voices mumbling and the clinging of a dish against a glass table.

"How'd you sleep?" a soft voice asked. Jacob heart skipped a beat before someone answered for him.

"Shut up," Edward grumbled. Jacob walked in slowly, Rosalie was smirking a glass of blood in her hands. Edward turned his head to see Jacob, "How's your head?"

Jacob nodded, "I think I hit it pretty hard," His eyes fluttered to the crack on the ground. He definitely hit it too hard. "I thought you guys didn't eat." He looked at the mountain of food on the counter.

"We don't. This is Esme's way of apologizing for Edward pushing you down the stairs." Alice walked in smiling at Jacob, "take a seat." She smiled up at Edward and winked before going to the kitchen and starting a plate up for Jacob.

"Technically he pushed me down," Edward brought Jacob a cup, "What do you want to drink. We've got pretty much everything because of Bella." Jacob looked down at the cup and stood up on the table he still hadn't sat down at. Edward paused and looked at him.

"Stop being nice," He looked at the cup then at them. Edward looked confused, "I'm your." Jacob cleared his throat, "You're supposed to order me around and I'm supposed to complain while I do what you tell me to and then when I've been here for a year I celebrate leaving and go home."

Rosalie walked past Edward, "I'd do as he says. You don't want to break the slave Edward. Bad enough you cracked his skull once." She strutted away. Jacob figured that was what she always did so he didn't care.

"Jacob, sit down and eat what we feed you." Edward ordered. Jacob opened his mouth to protest but shut it and did so anyways. "Now, tell me what you want to drink and afterwards we will discuss the rules." Jacob nodded but he didn't know what he wanted. Well he knew what he wanted but not what he wanted to drink.

"Orange juice it is then," Edward sat the drink down in front of Jacob. Alice came around and handed him the food. "Eat." Jacob looked up at Edward then down at the plate. He took a piece of bacon with the fork and looked at it, questioning whether or not it was poisoned. Edward put his hand on top of Jacob's and forced him to bring the food to his lips. He took a bite of it and Edward smiled. Jacob stared at the vampire. There was something familiar about his smile.

"That wasn't that hard was it?" Edward tapped Jacob's shoulder lightly.

"That's what he said," Emmet declared into the room. Jacob's eyes went wide and he started coughing on the bacon. Edward rolled his eyes at Emmet as Alice patted Jacob's back. He managed to swallow the sharp piece in his throat with some orange juice.

"There I ate, please tell me I can go now." Jacob looked at Edward desperately but the vampire gave him no mercy.

"Finish the plate." Jacob sighed, "Afterwards you get to do the dishes, wash the laundry, do your homework, and clean our room. If you have time after that clean the bathroom and then go grocery shopping, Alice has a cell phone for you with my number in it. Just call if you need me." He smiled again and then dashed out. Alice smiled at him.

"Welcome home?" she looked away uncomfortably.

"I'm not doing your laundry, or Esme's or Rosalie's." Jacob took a bite of the pancakes, they were warm and fluffy. But he wished he had syrup, Bella didn't eat syrup.


	3. Edgar Allan Poe Fixes Everthing

A/N My niece was born guys! Which I'm not sure if it bodes well for this story cause that mean I'm perky (the whole emotional ch.2 was cause I was reading Poe and Shakespeare was like a bisexual version of him so yeah) and perky me likes to do random things so yeah this is what happens!

Edward knew Jacob wouldn't be able to finish everything in two hours. It was intentional mostly because he wanted to avoid discussing certain things like Bella. Jacob strangely, understood. He didn't want to talk about feelings, he wanted to go through the year with cruel detachment and then pretend that it never happened. That he didn't lose an entire year with the Cullens. So when Edward did come home, Jacob was already preparing himself for a fight. It was unnatural for them to go 24 hours together without a fight, yet they had, so Jacob decided he might as get the threatening and bugging over with so he could go back solemnly to working on his assignments.

He didn't expect, however, that Edward would already be on the verge of snapping on someone especially since he was coming home from his beloved girlfriend's house. But that's how things went and Jacob wouldn't back down. He walked right up to Edward, somehow knowing that they wouldn't bother with the usual foreplay of not wanting to fight. Edward's eyes went black, he was beyond pissed. They were going to break something.

"You didn't finish," it wasn't a question but Jacob shook his head no anyways. He smirked, if only to piss the vampire off more.

"I know what I have to do," He tilted his head sideways and shrugged, "didn't say when I needed to do it." Edward pushed him into the wall, fists holding Jacob up by his shirt. His fangs were out and he held them as a weapon near Jacob's neck.

"There's a punishment for not listening," he punched him in the stomach, harder than the wolf expected. Again, he was wrong. He fell against a small table, breaking two of the legs and causing the vase on top of it to shatter on the ground, covering his eyes instinctively, then looked up at Edward. It was another excuse to fight. He stood up and moved to punch the vampire, but Edward was too quick and grabbed Jacob's wrist. He tasted the blood in his mouth before the pain of being punched set in. Half dazed, he kicked Edward's feet from under him and rolled himself on top. Their eyes met for a second. The vampire's eyes were filled with pain and it made Jacob question hitting him. He paused long enough for Edward to roll them over and start punching Jacob. The wolf didn't even attempt fight back. He let Edward beat him, he was a slave it was what he was here for. Just another perk of the job, a stress relieving punching bag, "Why aren't you fighting back?" Edward grabbed his shirt and pulled held him up. Jacob was somewhere between pain, nausea and content. Content only because he managed to do his job properly without consulting the manual, oh wait there was none. He stayed silent, "Answer me!" _It's the job_, Jacob thought. Edward nodded and released him, dropping Jacob onto the ground like a pile of dead weight.

"Edward?" the high pitched voice ran into the room. Jacob felt Edward's weight lifted off of him and then small cold hands touched his face. "What? Why?" Jacob sat up slowly with Alice's help not bothering to acknowledge Edward. Alice pressed her hand against Jacob's beaten lip; he could only imagine what he looked like. Blood, cuts and bruises, he scoffed at the situation immediately making a mental note not to do that again until he was healed. Alice pulled him into the bathroom where they kept the first aid kit. She sat him down on the toilet and began cleaning his cuts. It wasn't necessary because his body temperature killed off infections but he didn't want to be rude so he just sat there and let her work. By the time she was done, his bruises were yellow-green and fading. The cut on his lip was practically gone and he wasn't bleeding. His body was still sore though.

"I'm sorry about him," Alice whispered as she handed him a drink. Jacob just shook his head.

"It's what I'm here for." He smiled lightly and took a sip of the juice. It stung his lip but he managed to shake off the pain without Alice noticing.

"You don't really think that do you," she looked offended, hurt even. Jacob could deal with being an ass to Edward but Alice was different. She was nicer and smelled better than the others. She deserved some kindness even if she was a leech.

"No," he set the drink down and started folding the laundry. He'd managed to buy finish everything else but that. It took forever to dry completely, but gave him enough time to finish doing everything else. "I know you meant well," Alice softened up, "But I know what they do to us. Why they do it to us and that they get away with it. Not because they should, but because they can. Because no one cares enough to do or say anything about it and the ones who do don't have the power to do anything." Alice sighed, and nodded. Jacob wondered for a moment how they could even sigh but figured it didn't really matter.

"If we could, we would stop them but we don't have the luxury of being friends with the Volturi," She grabbed a towel and started folding with him. They finished doing the chore in silence. Jacob couldn't think of anything to say, he just wanted to finish and rest. His stomach ached and his head felt like he was run over by a car which give the circumstances he probably would have preferred the car.

"You should ask Edward if you can visit your dad tomorrow, so we can stabilize him while you're gone. You can sleep in my room if you want." Jacob smiled and picked up the laundry basket.

"Thanks but I'm a big boy, I can put up with sleeping in a room with someone who hates me," he made his way up the stairs and into the room, making sure to be quiet. He wished momentarily that Vampires slept, but they didn't, not these ones. He slipped into the room, placing the laundry down on the desk. Edward was sprawled out on the couch reading his book; he didn't acknowledge Jacob's presence at all. Which was fine with the wolf, he could pretend not to care too. He grabbed his PJs and changed in the bathroom, taking his time to brush his teeth. When he walked out, Edward looked up from his book for a second then continued reading. Jacob bit his tongue and walked over to the bed. He fluffed the pillows loudly, testing Edward's temper, before laying down with an exaggerated yawn. Edward simply put headphones into his ears and played music, as if Jacob wasn't right there. Jacob turned, his back facing the vampire. He couldn't sleep, not with the light on and Edward there. You did just fine last night, his conscious pressed. Jacob punched himself mentally and turned around abruptly to look at Edward. God knows what compelled him to say it, but he did being the self proclaimed boss of everything Edward.

"Read out loud or leave." Edward set the book down and looked up at him. Jacob knew testing the vampire was a bad idea, unless he wanted another cut, but he couldn't help it, "I'm sorry I don't hear you." Edward rolled his eyes and walked over to the bed, sitting down on the ground next to it. Jacob smiled at himself and moved closer to read over Edward's shoulder. Edgar Allen Poe. "I pictured you as more of a Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet than a Raven fan. You know minus the whole dead thing 'cause you're not dead, not really."

Edward scoffed and turned his head slightly towards Jacob, "I'm in love with a human, how is that anything like Romeo and Juliet? I'd be in trouble if I fell in love with a wolf." Jacob nodded and leaned next to Edward's ear.

"Then you better not fall in love with one," He leaned back and turned his gaze towards the ceiling, "Now read me to sleep." Edward looked up at him, then back down to the book.

"Poems or fiction?" Edward bookmarked his page and waited for Jacob to decide.

"Close the book," he said finally. Edward turned to him impatiently.

"I thought you wanted me to read to you," He closed the book and stood up. Jacob did move or turn towards him.

"Open up to a random page and start reading from there," He closed his eyes. Edward stared at him for a moment before doing as he was asked. He had no reason to do what Jacob asked, but he figured it was the least he could do after the wolf let him take his anger out on his body. He sat back down on the ground and looked at the page he had opened, it was a poem.

"The bowers, whereat, in dreams, I see the wantonest singing birds, are lips and all thy melody of lip-begotten words. Thine eyes, in Heaven of heart enshrined. Then desolately fall, O God, on my funereal mind, like starlight on a pall. Thy heart thy heart! I wake and sigh. And sleep to dream till day, of the truth that gold can never buy, of the baubles that it may." Edward paused and looked back at Jacob to see if he was asleep yet, he wasn't. He shifted uncomfortably on the ground, Jacob took the opportunity to grab the book and move over away from Edward.

"You're terrible at reading," Edward got up on the bed trying to take the book away from him, "Let me show you how it's done." He pushed the vampire away and closed the book only to open it to a random page. Edward pulled the pillow from underneath Jacob's head and put it against the headboard for him to lean on. Jacob grabbed the other pillow and set it up next to Edward. "Though I turn, I fly not. I cannot depart; I would try, but try not, to release my heart. And my hopes are dying. While, on dreams relying, I am spelled by art," Edward looked down at Jacob wondering if his mother read to him when he was little. He watched as the teen read every word, not quite listening to the poem itself, "Thus the bright snake coiling, neath the forest tree, wins the bird, beguiling, to come down and see: Like that bird the lover, round his fate will hover, till the blow is over. And he sinks, like me." Jacob closed the book and pressed it against Edward's chest. "I'm going to visit my dad tomorrow." Edward nodded, almost forgetting what day it was.

"On Monday, I'm driving you to school which means you have to wake up at five so I can drop you off then pick up Bella and get to school on time. So don't be out late." Edward opened to book to a random page, Annabelle Lee. Jacob shut the book and looked at him.

"Five in the morning?" he moved away from Edward, leaving his side cold, "I can drive myself to school. I've been doing it for a while." Edward nodded and opened the book up again, The Fall of the House of Usher. Jacob snatched the book away from him. it all felt strangely domestic which reminded Edward that he needed to talk to Alice. She was calling him frantically earlier about the contract.

"I don't doubt that but if you get hurt Sam's going to kill me, so no." He grabbed the book and opened it again, The Raven. Jacob grabbed his pillow and turned his back to Edward, he was behaving like a kid but he could help it, the vampire was an ass. Edward rolled his eyes and considered leaving. "Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered weak and weary," Jacob sat up and grabbed the book from Edward again, this time he opened it up to a specific page before handing it back to Edward. "You don't like that one?" Jacob stayed quiet so Edward started reading. "Our friendship lasted, in this manner, for several years, during which my general temperament and character-through the instrumentality of the Fiend Intemperance -had (I blush to confess it) experienced a radical alteration for the worse. I grew, day by day, more moody, more irritable, more regardless of the feelings of others." Edward stopped and looked down at Jacob. He was already half-asleep and Edward didn't want to risk waking him. So he continued reading the story from the middle to the end. At some point he'd moved down to lay on the bed, Jacob moved slowly towards him in his sleep.

By the end, Edward found himself with one arm around Jacob and the wolf's head resting peacefully on his shoulder. He looked over at the door. Jacob had left it slightly open. Emmet walked by and put two thumbs up before taking a photo of them with his phone to 'document the history of how he and Jacob stopped fighting.' Carlisle was less comedic, he urged Edward out of the room with a finger then made his way downstairs. Edward looked down at Jacob, he was dreaming. He put the book down on the ground quietly then turned Jacob onto his other side. That stirred the wolf awake for a second. Edward shushed him, caressing his cheek until he fell asleep again. He made his way downstairs to be preached on his duties for the second time since Jacob arrived at the house.


	4. Found The Place to Rest My Head

A/n: Sorry for the long wait I have so much shit to do and its summer vacation XD

When Jacob woke up, he was about a hundred percent sure that no one was home. He wrapped clothes around his leg before phasing and running home. He wasn't sure why he didn't plan on using the clothes in his room but in the end it didn't matter. When he got home, he saw Rachel's car in the driveway. He snuck into his room through the window and put on his jeans before walking into the living room. Rachel was there sitting on the couch waiting for him, from there he could see that his father's bedroom door was still closed.

"Welcome back," She smiled and walked over to hug him before stopping awkwardly and patting his shoulder. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a plate, "You hungry? I made eggs."

"Yes," He sat down at the table, "How's dad?" He lowered his voice. Rachel slid him his food as she sat down. She didn't answer him, so he figured she wanted him to eat first. Sure enough, as soon as he swallowed down some of the eggs she uncrossed her arms and relaxed.

"He's doing well," she sounded disappointed, "You could have called him to tell him you were okay. To let him know that you were coming over, or tell me you were coming over. Better yet, just a call saying you're not dead."

"You know the Cullens can't kill me," He stood and grabbed himself a water bottle before gulping half of it and sitting down again.

"Still," There was an awkward silence between them, not at all like how they were before she'd left to school. Jacob ate slowly eyeing her while trying to think of something to say. Rachel solved the problem for him, "How's Edward treating you?"

Jacob couldn't help but smile at that. Something inside him just felt warmer, "The first day they quoted Shakespeare at me for falling down the stairs." Her face hardened slightly so Jacob continued, "It was an accident, Edward slept next to me to make sure I was okay afterwards." Her heart thumps and it's the same kind of thump it makes when she's thinking dirty, "It's not like that. He just held me close," her eyebrow arches upwards and she has the guts to smirk at him. His face begins to feel hot and forces him to continue, "He read Edgar Allan Poe to me last night after a fight so I guess we're on good terms for the time being."

"Did he sleep with you last night too?" Jacob glared at her and finished his food. She giggled softly before settling her gaze down at the table. "When are you finally going to be free?"

"A year," Jacob stood and dropped his plates in the sink. He stared at them momentarily before washing them. "It's not that bad."

"Jacob Black enjoying his time with Edward Cullen?" Jacob rolled his eyes and dried his hands. He wasn't going to let her tease him about something that didn't exist.

"He's a vampire. I'm a wolf, we don't get along but I don't really have a choice now do I?" He marched into the living room, careful not to make too much noise to wake his father up.

"You have a choice. Let him control you or resist him and make it that much more difficult." She followed him to the couch and took the spot next to him. "If that doesn't work, at least promise me you won't let him be your first." She punches him lightly in the arm, and while it was said like a joke Jacob knows how serious her comment is. He understands how difficult it must be for them wonder whether Edward would stay true to his word or demolish Jacob and order him to keep his mouth shut. And no matter what, Jacob wouldn't be able to tell them because that's how fucked up things are between a master and their slave.

They spent the rest of the day watching T.V and when his father woke up they sat and watched movies with him because there really wasn't much to say which hadn't been said. Sometime between lunch and dinner Jacob fell asleep. He didn't remember what he was watching when he did just blackness and then the sound at the door. His brain registers it momentarily before he's asleep again. Then there's mumbling but he can't fully understand it, and he wants to wake up but he can't. His body refuses to move and his brain keeps sucking him into sleep. A vaguely familiar smell finds its way up his nose and his brain has trouble registering where it's coming from.

"He's still asleep. Must be tired," a soft voice offers. He's not certain who the voice is addressing but he simply doesn't care enough.

"It's okay," there's shuffling and the smell is closer, "I can wait." The couch dips near Jacob's legs and he manages to force his feet back to make some room. Not that he should because if a person is trying to sleep you don't force your way into their space and make them move. Still, some part of him wanted the smell closer so he could label the scent even if he couldn't sleep or move all that much.

"He never moves for anyone," the voice, the first one, the soft one, it sounds sad. "It's only been two days, I can't imagine what you'll be like when the year's over with." Jacob's brain refuses to process that, like there's some mental block that's trying to protect him from caving in on himself, from taking it all in.

"It's just the bond," more shuffling and the smell gets farther away. Jacob doesn't want it to go away, "It's not usually used in this situation but I didn't want him to be completely obedient, it'd ruin the fun." The soft voice hums and then someone is stroking his hair.

"Alice told me what it's used for," the stroking stops and Jacob's head leans into the fingers still there, "She told me everything, actually." The stroking resumes but slower, "I just hope it goes away after the year because I don't want this to ruin his life. He deserves better."

"Almost sounds like an insult," the smell is now completely gone, and hand in his hair is as well.

"Jacob told me you read to him," and now, Jacob really can't sleep and his brain starts returning control over his body to him. "I wonder if you do the same for Bella."

"He's awake now," it's a stern and emotionless tone. Jacob manages to flutter his eyes open, Rachel to his right and Edward's somewhere near the kitchen. There's no talking as he leaves, as far as he is concerned Edward's words are the last of the night. When he returns to the Cullen's house it's just as quiet. He goes to sleep without Edward in the room and sad part of it all is that he actually misses the company. They manage a month like that, no one talking. For the most part he only sees Edward in the morning, when he's forced to wake up early and get dropped off at school. But they don't talk, at all. Several times Jacob tries screaming in his head but Edward either doesn't pay attention or is too busy to really care. Edward avoids being in the room near Jacob so much that the room eventually is consumed in Jacob's scent rather than Edward's. And its fine, it's like Jacob is at home only he's not. And when he comes home, if no one else is there then he doesn't really care. He just does what was ordered of him, via paper, or goes off into the woods for a short amount of time. No matter what he does, he makes sure to be in the room before Edward's back. It's an unspoken rule which he has to follow, one of the first they tried installing into his brain. Tried because he does it mostly to continue the silence rather than please Edward.

Mid way through the second month, it's clear everyone but Carlisle is having trouble with the silence. Alice gives him a pained look whenever they pass by each other before grabbing Jasper and walking out with him, even if he just got there. Rosalie's nail scratching tick starts up, Jacob can hear her scraping her nails against each other. He doesn't judge because Rachel does that when she's nervous. Emmet and Esme just leave the room. Edward and Carlisle are the only two who can put their poker faces on and pretend like they aren't completely ignoring him for no particular reason. And Jacob lets them pretend, he can be quiet for more than two months if they are challenging him. He just has to make it to the end of the week and he can go to home, his real home. Somehow, the silence motivates him to get everything done faster so he'll have free time to spend with his father.

One day however, Jacob just can't take it. It's the start of the third month and he comes home to find Edward already in the room. His hair is disheveled and his clothes are raggedy and dirty. His subconscious immediately causes him to worry frantically over the safety of his master, his muscles tighten against his will but his brain can only think of crude comments to make on the vampire's appearance. Edward looks up at him, acknowledging his presence and thoughts but not actually saying anything. So Jacob resorts to his usual methods of getting him to talk, scoffing and walking away while badmouthing Edward in his thoughts, but when Jacob walks back into the room Edward's just sitting there, on the floor, next to the bed. And it shouldn't make him angry but it does. His mind repeats the length of their silence in his head and advises him to keep it but he can't because a larger part is yelling at him to comfort his master the way he was comforted on his first night.

He takes a seat next to Edward, but the vampire is too busy staring at his hands, "Do you want to talk about it?" He leans his head against the bed because he's not certain how to help, he can't hear Edward's thoughts and he doesn't know what to say to him.

"No," he mumbles back a response. Jacob nods, understanding before turning his head to talk to Edward.

"You're an asshole." That makes Edward turn his head towards him. But if he was looking for some sort of explanation as to why it is that Jacob thinks he is, he won't find it. Jacob's mind can't remember, it's too distracted by those all too familiar eyes. He's never really looked closely at the orbs of gold but now he can't help be feel like he's seen them before. And of course he has, he's seen Edward several times but it's just the eyes. He's seen them, before Bella, it's feels like he knew them. Then the moment's past and Jacob forces himself to look away, he can't remember what he wanted to say so they settle into another silence.

"We had an argument," Edward finally whispers. Jacob can understand his reluctance to talk about anything now. He can hear the faint noise of doors closing and then Rosalie is barking orders outside. Jacob waits until the cars are gone to grab a pillow from the bed and place it in his lap. He pats his hand on it, hoping Edward will understand him and waits for the vampire to rest his head on the pillow. He has this look on his face, asking if it's necessary, Jacob just shrugs. It's not, but his mother said it helped him when he was little so he figured why not.

"What stirred up trouble in paradise?" he doesn't mean for it to sound as resentful as it does and he's thankful Edward ignores it.

"You," a pause, "It's always you." Jacob can't understand how he could possibly start an argument without being present but he figures its karma. Edward winces at the thought and Jacob's whispers an apology. His hands get bored and start playing with the bronze locks of hair in his lap. "She wants to visit you at home," Jacob nods only semi-listening, "but she can't because you're not there. We don't want her to know about." Edward seems unable to say it and Jacob's too distracted by the hair between his fingers to care about being sensitive.

"The slavery," he offers. Edward simply nods. From the corner of his eye, Jacob can see the vampire watching him but he doesn't care. It's been two months since they've been a room together and it's nice to have someone there, even if it is Edward. _Especially since it's Edward_, his mind amends.

"She wouldn't understand," he huffs and Jacob finds himself stroking the vampire's head. "She still doesn't understand why I can't change her." Jacob smiles at that thought because he knows it's true. Bella could never understand, it was her impairment, another reason he lost his temper so easily around her and Edward. She would never be able to see past the romanticized life of a vampire she clung to so desperately. Jacob looked down at the vampire, his hand retreating from the soft locks of hair it'd been tangled in. For once in his life, he couldn't bring himself to hate Edward. How could he? Edward opened his eyes slowly to look Jacob in the eyes, "She doesn't like being told what to do," he smiles, Jacob's eyes glued to the small K9s he knows grow into fangs. His heart beats faster in his chest. There's an image in the back of Jacob's head, but he can't see it and yet he can. And it's those eyes and that smile which won't let him look away. Edward sits up slightly, putting one arm behind him, on the other side of Jacob, to hold himself up. They're closer now but Jacob can't bring himself to pull away, even as Edward gets closer. His heart's racing for some reason he's not entirely sure of but he likes it. As for the person who's affecting him so much, he wants them to be closer. "Just like you," Edward whispers over Jacob's lips.


End file.
